Fan's blog (Our version)
Hey guys! It's me, Fan! I made another blog in this wiki... Since I'm still not going to Inanimate Insanity yet, I'll make another blog here so enjoy! :D... By the way you can edit this WITH MY PERMISSION. My brother can edit this without my permission for obvious reasons... To see another blog by another person, click here! October 2013 (RFVP) Fanfic birthdays There are alot of object shows. I heard when there are a lot of object shows, there are fanfictions, too! I've read most of the fanfics here and know the day they were created. Like the Battle for SUPER THING which was created on August 14... Battle for Maritime Temple on September 27 and also its twin brother, The Battle in Space... Running for Vice President, which I am currently competing on, is the second oldest of the Fanfics I know recently which falls on August 4! Incredible Objects was created at June 8! All are born in 2013. My other favorite fanfics are Battle For Gold Palace and Battle For Cake Kingdom. I don't even know when their birthdays are. I don't know what else I could add on so I should just say "bye-bye" for now because I need to get back to RFVP! Shipping and Fan Shipping With every object shows I know, there is shipping! Like Salt and OJ. Some people do fan shipping on some object shows like in BFDI. The fan shipping couples are Pen and Pencil, Match and Eraser/Firey/Pen, etc. There are also some in Fanfictions like a Gum Ball thing and GT... The same thing goes for Drumstick but I'm not sure who. So yeah... Thanks for reading my blog! Hard decision It's kinda hard to choose which is a fanfic that's the best... I can't decide... I know all of the fanfics are the best but I want one for my blog! So please help me decide... I'm not allowing the creators to vote on their own fanfic so please vote! Creators, be honest, do not vote at all! What's the best fanfic ever?! Running For Vice President Battle For Maritime Temple Battle For Super Thing The Battle in Space Incredible Objects Computery's show! So Chapter 17 of RFVP has just been released! So please read it!... I really like the song Needle and Coiny sang... They both sounded familiar though... I think it's their cover song... We were still watching it till night... We're actually entertained when... Toothpaste is here!! Hey all of the host are back and.... Drumstick hugged Toothpaste... Yes! I'm so making a fanfic about them!!!! I'm gonna stop now... Because we're partying!!! Ads? What for? and the Toothstick ship! Toothpaste told us that we're gonna do ads... I can't really think of one at first. So I thought of something quick... By the way, I notice that Drummy has been a huge follower of Toothpaste and each time they talk I noticed her eyes are in a shape of a heart. I knew it! She is inlove with him. And that goes to my idea of my fanfic. Anyway, I asked my alliance but the maximum no. of members are 4... And there are 5 of us... So I have to think of an ad by myself... Sigh... And guess what happened? My ad got a 23/100... A lame score... I really can't think of any ads... Since we only got a crappy score, we were up for elimination... Ugh... I'm feeling kinda scared ya know... I hope I won't get eliminated... You see I only do this blog after the show... And I'm busy making a Toothstick fanfic. Bye! This is Fan signing out! Are they serious?! Well... I was glad I wasn't eliminated with only a dislike... But this elimination thing is risky like... Toothpaste was going to let us get killed by some Martian Leader Thingy! Oh my paper! I'm scared!! If I ever get killed, I'll be one of the 7 people who would get eliminated... I shouldn't have been caught and get debuted in this scary and tragic game... But I have no choice... I'm gonna kill all this Martian butt... The Final 20! Yay! I didn't get killed by the Martians... Plus, the Oozers won in Chapter 20 even though there are only 6 of us left. WHAT?! Toothpaste told us to do the contests individually?! YAY!!! We're the final 20! I'm so happy... They planned a contest to escape Golf Ball's unused factory which turned into a underground factory maze! I encountered several dead ends till I got out of that place! I was placed in 16th... I was so slow... No! I wasn't doing my blog inside there! Now why would I do such a thing during my contest? Butterfly gave us 40 bonus points for an odd reason... I wonder what's gonna happen next? Up close and Personal Observations of OJ Remember what I said? "OJ's, like, fave!"... Yes! He's my favorite character... I really want him to sign my glass of orange juice though but I was too shy! He won Inanimate Insanity last season and I was glad he did! Oh my wind! THERE'S A ZOMBIE BEHIND ME!! jnva;sklvnjjkv!! I escaped from that scary freak... That was close! I can still see OJ from the distance... He looks really... umm... orangey... or something. I was looking forward to let him sign my glass of orange juice but Toothpaste said time's up! I completely forgot about the contest! Darn... Delay and elimination I was up for elimination... I guess I got carried away with the OJ fan thing... I was up for elimination because of this blog... Ugh! I'm so stupid making a blog during contests... Lightbulb was boasting about herself being the "bright" leader, OJ was distracted by both Lightbulb and Test Tube. You already know my reason... So yeah... Well anyway, changing topic! I've never received any news about the release of Battle For Maritime Temple, Incredible Objects, Battle for Super THING, The Battle in Space.... They didn't release a new episode... I was eager and I was dying to wait but... Still... No changes! Perhaps they were busy with studies or something... You know... If I were you, as a fan, I won't comment about "where's episode something" or they'll just say "I'M TOO BUSY YA' KNOW!!!" at least Thefreesmarter's got some friends! They wouldn't get angry at her... I guess that's all I can think of and I have nothing else to say so... Bye!